Methods of producing a glycidyl ester from a carboxylic acid or its alkali metal salt and epichlorohydrin using a catalyst such as a quaternary ammonium salt and the like are known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 9-59268 and 2003-171371). Also, methods of producing a glycidyl ether from alcohol and epichlorohydrin are known (see, for example, JP-A Nos. 5-32650 and 5-163260).
However, since both a hydroxyl group and a carboxyl group easily react with epichlorohydrin, methods of easily and stably producing a compound having a hydroxyl group and a glycidyl group in the same molecule at high purity have not been found yet.